Dark Horizons
by Admiral Andalite
Summary: Set after Nemesis. A group within the Romulan Empire dislikes the alliance with the Federation, and the Titan and Enterprise, teamed up with the warbird Valdore, must keep the alliance strong. Please R/R!
1. A Conspiracy Begins

I do not own Star Trek: The Next Generation  
  
This story is set a year after the events of Nemesis. In this story, I have made the Titan a Soveriegn class, and made up most of the crew of the Titan. Some of the characters are from the series or subsequent movies, but most are created by me.  
  
Chapter One - A Conspiracy Begins  
  
"Some day, this Empire will be overrun with the filth of the Klingons and terrans. Why do we allow this alliance? All this has done is involve us with the Federation's problems. We should not continue this empty 'friendship,'" Commander Polakom's voice echoed in the dim quiet of the conference room of his warbird, the Rolkad. Across the room from him sat Senator Tomalak, Ambassador Kildrem, and Commander Donatra. Tomalak had become a senator after the second Borg attack at Sector 001. Kildrem was assigned special ambassador to the Klingons, and Commander Donatra was the commander of the warbird Valdore, which was an improved warbird, refit after it's encounter with the Reman Shinzon's Scimitar.  
  
Tomalak held up his hand to stop Polakom from saying more. "Were another situation like the Scimitar were to occur, would we not again need help? Or would you rather have us be slaughtered like lambs?"  
  
Polakom glared back. "Help, yes, but not the alliance!!! When the Klingons and terrans come over their fear of us they will be swarming to Romulus as they did to Qo'noS! We will no longer be the Romulan Star Empire, but a conglomeration of filthy worms!"  
  
Donatra jumped to her feet. "The Federation has helped us in our time of need. We should at least give them the right to tour our planet and learn our customs. How else are we to be harmonious allies?"  
  
Kildrem nodded in agreement. "And the Klingons trust the Federation. The Klingons also consider us honorable allies for the battle with the Scimitar. Even the Enterprise's Lt. Commander Worf thinks so, and we all know how he used to despise any Romulan. To continue this peace, we need the Federation's support. How long will it be before the Borg succeed in assimilating us? Half of our fleet has been lost defending the Empire against the Borg. We'll need what help we can get."  
  
Polakom angrily hit a comm switch. "Sub-Commander Edrall, escort our "guests" to the transporter room. Have them beamed back to the Valdore."  
  
After the Valdore departed, four warbirds decloaked. These were commanders who supported Polakom's ideas, and had gathered with him to destroy the Romulan-Federation alliance. They held a conference in Polakom's quarters, and began their plans for a conspiracy to corrupt the peace treaty.  
  
Little did they know that a few ships, cloaked, were listening in, and then headed for Federation space as Polakom's fleet headed for Klingon territory. 


	2. Long Time, No See

Chapter Two - Long Time, No See  
  
"Captain's Log, Supplemental. The Titan has been investigating strange anomalies near Starbase 235, and has just recieved a Romulan transmission to hold position at the Yarin Nebula, which affects the range of all long-range communications. I don't think we need to worry. I have some trust in the Romulans after the battle with Shinzon of Remus."  
  
"We've arrived at the designated coordinates," reported helmsman Lieutenant Paul Harrison.  
  
"Hold position, keep an active scan," replied Captain Riker. He turned to his wife and ship's counselor, Deanna Troi.  
  
"They're out there, sir. They're coming." she assured him.  
  
A few minutes later, his tactical officer, Commander John Daniels, announced, "Two Romulan Warbirds decloaking. We are being hailed."  
  
"On screen," Riker ordered.  
  
On the forward viewscreen, the familiar face of a Romulan female smiled. "This is Commander Donatra of the Warbird Valdore."  
  
Riker smiled. "Good to see you again, Commander. Some reason you need an escort?"  
  
Donatra allowed herself a slight, brief grin, then explained. "It has been discovered that some Romulans do not approve of our alliance. A small fleet has headed toward Klingon space, to try to break our alliance. They are led by Commander Polakom."  
  
Riker frowned. Polakom had been one of the leading nagotiators for the peace talks between the Romulans and the Federation.  
  
Donatra continued. "The Romulan Empire cannot spare any forces to deal with this problem, so I and my companions need your help. We could also use Captain Picard's ship as well to difuse this problem."  
  
Riker nodded. "I'm sure Captain Picard would agree to help. If you'll come with us, we can talk to him and see if he has time enough to help us. As I recall, he still owes you that drink."  
  
Donatra smiled, and said, "Thanks for your help, Riker. We follow, but you'll excuse us if we cloak. I have no intention of breaking our frienship."  
  
Riker nodded. "Nor do I."  
  
The transmission ceased, and Riker ordered, "Lt. Harrison, lay in a course for Keldra VI, Warp Six. Mr. Daniels, inform the Enterprise of our arrival with urgent news from the Romulans. Tell him to wait at Keldra VI."  
  
The commands were entered and Riker said, "Engage." 


End file.
